Howard Howe
Howard Howe is the main antagonist of the 2014 horror/comedy film Tusk by Kevin Smith'''. '''He is a serial killer and a former sailor who has a disturbing fascination with walruses. He was portrayed by the late Michael Parks, best known for his portrayal of Sheriff Earl McGraw in many Tarantinoverse movies. Biography Past Howard Howe was a Duplesses orphan who suffered years of sexual and physical abuse at the hands of the clergy who were housing him. As a result, he despises the human race. Howard escaped from the orphanage and hopped on a boat and never looked back. Wallace and Howard When podcast host Wallace Bryton travels to Canada to interview an internet celebrity nicknamed "Kill Bill Kid" just to find out he committed suicide, Wallace refuses to return to U.S.A without a story so he stays to see if he finds one. He finds a handbill from someone offering a room in his home for free and the guarantee of hearing a lifetime of interesting stories. His interest piqued, Wallace arrives at the mansion of Howard Howe, a retired seaman in a wheelchair. Howard tells the story of how a walrus, whom he named Mr. Tusk, rescued him after a shipwreck. Wallace then passes out from the secobarbital laced in his tea that Howard made for him. Howe's Plan Wallace wakes up numb on a chair with Howard starring at him, Howard lies to Wallace telling him that a brown recluse spider bit him and a doctor called Mosseeay had to amputate his left leg but in the process the doctor stepped on Wallace's phone breaking it, as Wallace starts to suspect Howard is lying, Howard not only reveals that he can still walk, but lays out his plans for Wallace: he plans to fit Wallace into a perfectly constructed walrus costume, so he could have his dear Mr. Tusk back. Wallace finds his phone intact and attempts to contact his friend Teddy and girlfriend Ally but neither answer their phone. It is then revealed that Ally and Teddy are in fact lovers. Wallace leaves Ally a voicemail apologizing for how he treated her, and Howard surprises him and knocks him unconscious. Now aware that Wallace is in danger, Ally and Teddy fly to Canada to look for him. Back at the mansion, Howard continues to mutilate and alter Wallace, while telling him his orphanage story. He sews Wallace into a walrus costume made of human skin, complete with tusks made of the tibia bones from Wallace's severed legs. As days pass, Howard breaks Wallace's mind and conditions him to believe that he actually is a walrus. Bartholomew Mosseeay and Guy LaPointe A local detective puts Ally and Teddy in touch with Guy LaPointe, a former Sûreté du Québec inspector who has been hunting Howard for years. LaPointe reveals that Howard, nicknamed “The First Wife"(because his victims are mutilated from the mouth and legs but never sexually abused, just as the first wife doesn't let you talk, go anywhere and never wants to have sex), has been kidnapping and murdering people for years; he says he believes Wallace may still be alive, but not as they remember him. LaPointe tells them the story of how 2 years before he without knowing it, met Howard Howe once under the name of Bartholomew Mosseeay posing as a senile funny-talking old man. They eventually find Howard's address through two convenience store clerks, whom Wallace had annoyed earlier. Mr. Tusk By now, Wallace’s psyche has been completely broken and has been conditioned to think and behave like a walrus. Howard reveals that his obsession with walruses comes from killing and eating Mr. Tusk six months after living on the island, although a rescue boat arrived soon after. For the past 15 years, he has attempted to turn his victims into his beloved savior in order to relive their last day and give Mr. Tusk another chance at survival. Dressed in his own homemade pelt, Howard engages in a fight with Wallace. LaPointe gives Ally and Teddy guns and he carries a shotgun, they arrive to Howe property, as they hear Wallace screams they find Howard's house, they break in and look for Wallace, meanwhile Howard forces Wallace to release his inner beast, Wallace hears Teddy and Ally looking for him, Howard tells Wallace that now his survival instincts have kicked in, but so has his, so he breaks his walrus costume an raises a machete to kill Wallace, but Wallace impales Howard foot with his tusk, Howard falls to the ground in pain and Wallace repeatedly stabs Howard in the chest with his tusks, as Howard dies, he tells Wallace that he really is Mr. Tusk, Howard dies just before Ally and Teddy find them, horrified by the scene, Ally starts crying, LaPointe arrives and raises he shotgun against the monster Wallace has become as Ally begs LaPointe not to shoot him. Epilogue One year later, Wallace, still sewn into the pelt, lives in a wildlife sanctuary. Ally and Teddy visit him and feed him a mackerel. Ally remembers a discussion she had with Wallace the day before he left for Canada about how crying separates humans from animals, because crying shows that you have a soul. Ally tells Wallace she still loves him before walking off crying. Tears run down Wallace's face as he bellows, implying that the human part of Wallace may not be completely gone. Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Misanthropes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Weaklings Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Master Orator Category:Mutilators Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monster Master Category:Vengeful